Conifer
She/Her • Conifer • LeafWing • Hmmm, sort of inventor Appearance Your a RainWing in the rainforest. ''Why me? ''You think, yawning. ''Why did Queen Glory make '''me '''of all dragons go to that . . . Leaf dragon's house? ''You shift the bag of berries to your other talon, wings beating heavily as you fly through the rain. Finally, after a long time of just flying . . . and feeling tired . . . you see the hut. It looks unkept, the roof is sagging, and the windows are covered with all sorts of plants, especially small conifer trees, with dark pinecones. As you approach the hut, you can see the glint of light greenish-blue eyes in the window, waiting . . . watching. You push open the door, calling out "Hello? Conifer?" "Come in." A voice says softly. You go into the living room, which is covered with all sorts of blueish-green plants covering the floor. Her main-scales are a beautiful greenish-blue, the color of the plants that surround her, but though they would look beautiful on any other dragon, hers are dull, the scales cracked. She reaches out one tiny, pale talon and takes the bag, her reddish-brown talons long and wickedly sharp, nearly cutting through the bag. Her underbelly and horns are the same color as her claws, her horns are long and curve slightly inward. Her spines, which are long and usually askew are a strange, near white color, the only thing that is keeping them from being white is the slight touch of blueish-green. Along Conifer's whole body are rows of white dots, under her eyes, and along her back. "Now leave." She whispers. She is thin and wiry, looking like she hasn't eaten in many days. Her ribs stick out from her chest and her face is narrow, her cheekbones sticking out from her face, her talons shake as she opens it. She has multiple scars along her tail, and her back claws are even worse, cracks and chips running through her claws. On her left wing, Conifer has a tear, running from the very tip to about the middle. Her teeth are long and sharp, but instead of being pure and white, they are dull and yellowed, though no one really sees them since she never really smiles. Personality On the outside, Conifer is a dragon no one would look twice at. One the outside, she appears calm, cool and collected. She speaks only when absolutely necessary, and even then, in as little words as possible. If you ask her, "How are you?" She'll say, "Good." and that will be the end of the conversation. She is quiet, but yet helpful. Though she will never say it out loud, Conifer just wants to help dragons, though why, she isn't sure. It could be that she doesn't want to burden dragons with all the problems that she has. It could be that she wants to make up for what she did all those years ago. Or maybe its because she wants to get rid of all those nasty rumors circled around her. Because that is the real problem. Conifer loves to be alone. She loves being alone so much that if you come to drop off seeds of berries to her (Which dragons do roughly every week), she will hustle you out of the door, claiming she has other things to do. Buried underneath that is the guilt. Conifer hates herself more than anyone or anything in the world. She hates herself for hiding when her entire family, friends, and her village were burned to the ground. Conifer is also very smart. To distract herself, she will tinker with small pieces of scraps or metal that she can find in the rainforest, then tinker with it for days to distract herself. Her leafspeak helps with that. Conifer has PTSD. Well, who wouldn't after watching HiveWings kill everyone you've ever loved and then killing some of them yourself while only being two years old? She will have horrible flashbacks at the slightest things : Fire, plants (Which oops, is probably not a great thing) and most dragons. Conifer, every time a dragon comes to say or do something to her, just wanting to check in and be friendly, will get a horrible flashback, and usually end up snapping at the dragon to leave her alone. But underneath all that, in short, she is lonely. Conifer is lonely. She wishes that she could go out and live like every other dragon, but she can't. She thinks that she can never be stable enough to go back into the world, for fear of hurting or maybe even killing someone else. History Picture a forest. The forest, a huge oak forest, stands where Mantis Hive is today. Within the two-hundred square mile forest lies a small village. This village, home to about fifty LeafWings sits right in the center. In this village, everyone knows everyone. They have not yet heard of the war that has just started between their tribe and the HiveWings. Today, is a very important day in the village. Lets zoom in on a young LeafWing couple, speeding towards the hatchery. "Is it time?" One asks, her dark greenish blue eyes shining. Her partner looks at her with an incredulous, yet loving look. "Of course it's time!" He snaps, his reddish brown scales glowing with pride. "She will be the finest dragonet in Everwood. Everyone thinks so." This is Laurel and Oak, Conifer's parents. Their daughter is hatching today, and the entire village is buzzing with excitement. The two parents are especially excited because (judging from the leaves and vines winding their way towards the dragonet's egg), she will have leafspeak, the first leafspeak in the village for a long time. As they enter the hatchery, they realize that they are just in time. Their daughter begins to hatch. The vines around her egg pull back as the swirling reddish brown and dark green eggshells begin to fall. The two parents are silent. There is nothing to say. "Hello darling." Laurel says after it is all over. She reaches over and picks up her dragonet, who is fiddling with a leaf curiously. "Your name is . . . " "Briar!" Oak cuts in, proudly staring down at his only dragonet. "No!" Laurel says crossly. "We've been over this! The ''mother ''chooses the name!" "What!" Oak says, waving his talons. Laurel ignores him. "You're name is Conifer!" She says loudly. Conifer. That was her name. The first few years of her life were like every other LeafWing's in the village. She would wake up in the morning, eat breakfast of blackberries and oats, say goodbye to her parents as they leave for work, and then go and play with her friends until midday. Then she would go back home, eat lunch (usually some kind of animal) and then go to school for the rest of the day. As the days and months went on, the village slowly began to hear about the war, and the ever increasing deaths of trees. This clearly worried them. One night, Conifer woke up from a nightmare, and she went downstairs to go get her comfort stuffed animal, a little leaf with a face and eyes and a huge smile, woven by her grandmother who had died a few months earlier, and she overheard her parents talking. "They're coming closer each day, Oak." Laurel says, cleaning off a few pots from the earlier meal. "Soon the HiveWing's will be at the border of Everwood." "They can't possibly reach the border." Oak shakes his head. "They ''can't." '' "But what if they do?" Laurel says, slamming down the pot. "What if they . . . force her to use her leafspeak against the HiveWings?" Laurel suddenly bursts into tears, but Oak put his talon around her, his eyes worried. "They can't." He says, but it sounds more like a question. "She's too young." Her parents were correct. Even though the HiveWing's drew ever closer every day, the village refused to ask Conifer to grow even the smallest plant. Turns out, that would come back and bite them. Let's move ahead to a rainy midsummer evening. The entire village is inside, trying to avoid the rain, when they suddenly hear something. The village isn't entirely worried. After all, they live in a forest. But then, a LeafWing scout bursts in and starts ringing the village bell, yelling "THEY'RE COMING!" But then, a spear suddenly shoots through the air and stabs the LeafWing scout. The entire village explodes into pandemonium. HiveWing's fly through the air, SilkWing's following behind them. The HiveWing's point to multiple trees and houses, and flames suddenly erupt from the SilkWing's wrists. The entire village is soon engulfed in fire. Laurel and Oak burst out of their house, all teeth and talons ready to fight. But the HiveWing's were waiting for them. Two HiveWing's, moving with ruthless efficiency, and even though Conifer's parents fought valiantly, the HiveWing's simply were better trained and equipped. Conifer could only stand there and watch as everyone she knew, everyone she had loved, everything she had cared about was burned to the ground around her. Conifer dove into a nearby plant, using her leafspeak to close it around her head. Then she covered her ears with her talons and waited. The slaughter continued for hours, but finally, Conifer could no longer hear screams. She peeked out of the plant, watching HiveWing's milling around, poking the bodies to make sure that they were dead. Conifer looked around slowly, seeing the bodies of her parents and her friends laying close. That bothered her so much, she began to shake. How dare the HiveWing's! She felt tears well up in her eyes. She had never been so angry or terrified before, and never since. Then she saw Ash. Ash was the tiniest LeafWing in the village, barely two years old. She was innocent and sweet and would never even hurt a fly. But there she was, laying dead, a pool of blood slowly forming around her tiny, curled body. Conifer's heart began to pound in her head, and before she knew it, she was out of the plant. Her eyes were insane, her talons flew out towards the HiveWing's, and vines began shooting out of the ground. It wasn't just this anger that fueled her. No it was the years and years of war, of hatred that fueled this. The vines shot out of the ground, wrapping around the HiveWing's throats, one by one, her anger fueling her power until the remaining HiveWing's left alive saw her as nothing but a monster. But after a while, her anger began to fade and she realized what she had done. She shrieked, looking at the dead HiveWing's littered below her claws. She backed up from the remaining HiveWing's, and shot into the sky, beating away as fast as her wings could carry her. She stood at the edge of the ocean, the wind whistling around her, and whipping her spines around. She had her head bowed, drawing an infinite loop in the clumped sand. She raised her eyes towards the ocean. She had nothing left here. Nothing was keeping her tethered here. So she decided that she would go. Across the ocean. She would either die out at sea, which she perhaps deserved, or find dragons who didn't know that she existed. She had learned about the Distant Kingdoms from her father, and it had always fascinated her. She fastened the black cloak around her shoulders, one of the only things that survived from the fire, and began to fly. How did she make it, you ask? Leafspeak. Whenever she would get tired, she would call all the way down to the bottom of the ocean, searching for plants, usually seaweed, and have them grow just enough that she could land on the ocean, on just a large enough platform that her head was above water, and she would sleep. Relationships Conifer tries to avoid most dragons as much as she can, but if you can think of a relationship, I would love to hear! Trivia - For the Pixel GIF Contest! - Juuuuust mentioning that I tried to make her appearance based off the plant beside the girl in the gif, but it's a little bright. So imagine it like that, but more . . . grayish blue! - Conifer has PTSD Gallery 489E2479-82EB-4B85-A314-73D637A2AD95.png|By : OCPerson!! Screen Shot 2019-12-13 at 7.59.08 AM.png|By : QueenPeril!! Screen Shot 2019-12-12 at 3.26.28 PM.png|By : Me! E677A25F-8C5B-4273-AC9A-45D34F1A8C0E.gif|By : Mercy!! Category:Characters Category:LeafWings Category:Status (SapWing) Category:Mature Content Category:Content (DeltaTheSeaWing) Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Occupation (Criminal)